gingafandomcom-20200213-history
Nyūdōunsai Sanada
Sanada Nyūdōunsai also known as Unsai, is a the leader of the Sanada Clan. His pack makes their home in a tall thick tree, with him as the leader inside a giant treehole. His Clan's tradition is to prefer neutrality during the times of conflict. He can stand with two feet. When he was only three years old, a young Ben brought a wounded Cross to him, because he knew Unsai to be a reliable and fair male. Unsai had to take good care of her and fell in love. Ben came to meet with Cross whenever he could, and Unsai soon realized that the Cross loved Ben and not him. When Cross healed, she left Unsai to join Ben in the Ou Army. Riki asked Unsai to join in the fight with Akakabuto, but he seemingly refused. Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion Nyūdōunsai's first true appearance was when he finds Kawasemi, one of his comrades, soaking wet along side a river. After checking on him, he saw some members from the Kurohabaki Clan who were responsible. He told his comrades to follow him and leapt across the river. When he was on the other side, he told the small group to get lost, and went back to the lair. While Nyūdōunsai was resting inside the large tree, he was awaken by the racket from his comrades outside. When he looked out, he saw Orion and his friends under the tree. He became angry and leapt from the tree right in front of Orion, and was about to rip out his testicles when Orion escaped and bit him on the head. Afterwards, it seemed that one of Orion's friends recognized him and said he was with Riki in the final battle with Akakabuto. Then, he took Orion, and showed him his land from the top of the giant tree and apologized for attacking him and his group. Unsai recognizes the young pups strength and agrees to help him, telling him he feels the need to help the dogs who want to live in peace in Japan. Setsuma brings a wild boar and the pack eats. Unsai learns of Matheus and how he has taken over the Koga hideout. Upon meeting the strange dog, Tenka, Unsai welcomes him but the mysterious dog tries to hypnotize him. Unsai seems under the spell at first, but instead only sneezes and says those tricks won't work on him. In the final battle, Unsai arrives just in time to save Rigel from being thrown down the cliff by Masamune, setting the pup safely down with his brothers. After the death of Masamune, Unsai leaves with Tenka back to his land. Ginga: The Last Wars Nyūdōunsai is doing a nightly patrol of his territory when he comes across a sleeping Reika, her children and Tonov. He is polite to her and asks if there is anything he can do to help. Reika tells him that the son of Akakabuto has attacked their home and wounded the leaders, killing many others. Nyūdōunsai decides to prepare his group for battle. Whilst heading towards Ou, Unsai runs into Monsoon and a few of his kin, who initially attack him and his comrades. Unsai sees Monsoon as the second Akakabuto but is spared when the bear thinks he is not an Ou dog, and thus leaves him alone. Right after, Orion charges past Unsai and ignores his warning, running straight into Monsoon. Orion manages to scratch Monsoon's nose and is lucky to survive when the bear leaves him alone. Sometime later, Unsai finds Kenshin being attacked by Monsoon and orders him to retreat, but this falls on deaf ears as the ninja dog attacks. Monsoon kills his two comrades and heavily injures Kenshin. Unsai goes to check on his friend, who dies from his injuries. Just then, Monsoon slams his giant paw down on Unsai, seemingly crushing his head. Unsai, however, escapes unharmed as he was caught between Monsoon's claws and was saved from death. He grabs Kenshin's body and retreats with the others. Unsai is suggesting that he himself step down as a leader of the Ou army, and the reason he was helping them was because he feared that Akame wouldn't return, and he wanted to make the best use of Ou's younger generation. Akame suggests that Unsai's been doing a good job, but Unsai insists that Akame takes up the leadership role, because it's his job and Unsai was merely a supporter. He also recommends that when Akame gives orders, that Orion is not to disobey. Akame accepts Unsai's request. Unsai detects the others are getting tense at their private conversation, and that they should tell everyone about this, because they never know if these could be their final words. Unsai tells him he shouldn't show his emotions in front of the subordinates. 'Trivia' *Sanada was the surname of a Sengoku Jidai samurai clan, its most famous member being Sanada Yukimura. *His ninja group,'' Sanada Jūganin-shū'' ("Sanada's Ten Fanged Shinobi"), is likely based off of the Sanada Ten Braves (Sanada Jūyūshi), a legendary, but most likely fictional group of ninja lead under Sanada Yukimura. *In Yoshihiro Takahashi's interview in Finland, it was revealed that Nyūdōunsai apparently had relationship with Cross when they were younger but Cross left him after she met Ben. See more pictures in Sanada Nyūdōunsai (Photo Gallery). Category:GDWO Characters Category:GTLW Characters Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Sanada Clan Category:Other Dog Breeds Category:Ohu Veterans Category:Scar Category:Unknown Dog Breeds Category:Ninja Dogs